


Toxic

by SkyWithoutSun



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Forced Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pain, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWithoutSun/pseuds/SkyWithoutSun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo suyo era una relación tóxica que no querían admitir y de la que no querían salir, a pesar de todo el daño y sufrimiento que aguantaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> Nota por si un queso:
> 
> Relación tóxica es la que la pareja (uno o ambos) se niegan a dejar una relación donde hay más sufrimiento que gozo, desgastándose emocionalmente para salvar esa unión por diferentes causas. La relación "Reylo" de este fanfic se basa en ello.

\- Rey, no creo que pueda más con esto

\- Kylo, se que si- ella instaba a seguir, pero tiró su sable. Él suspiro, cansado del tema- no...

Alicaída vio como se sentaba en el borde de la sala y se encogía sobre si mismo, con esa actitud de niño pequeño que no terminaba de soportar. Sabia que no terminaba de acostumbrarse a su nuevo sable, de luchar sin dejarse llevar por la ira o usar trucos rápidos y regresar a viejos métodos de aprendizaje. Ella tenia paciencia, creía en el y ese fragmento de luz, pero no lograba que saliera completamente a flote y eso la resentía notablemente.

Intentaba no odiar la situación para no ir a la desesperación y acabar en el reverso tenebroso en busca de una solución viable.

A diferencia de varios de sus amigos, ella creía en la redención y su vuelta. No creía como esos políticos en el castigo con la muerte o salvación con la revelación de secretos clave. Tenia su propio infierno y deuda y la saldría solo si dejaba todos esos sentimientos negativos atrás y le plantaba cara a sus fantasmas, su verdadero castigo estaba en recordar todo el peso de sus acciones en la espalda y llevar adelante esa carga en la luz. Si lo hacia en esos momentos, era a su nombre y se llenaba la boca con su regreso gracias a ella, su verdadera razón de vuelta y ansia de redención, pero Rey sabia que no era más que mentiras. Se rendía a la primera que algo no salía bien. No aceptaba los cambios de pura terquedad. Los trataba como si parte de su esencia fuera y no los dejaba marchar.

\- Ben...Kylo, por favor- se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo. Más que de forma amorosa como solo una pareja podía hacer, era como una madre- podrás hacerlo. Confío en ti

\- Solo lo hago por ti

No le gustaba escuchar esa frase. Era sinónimo de lazos más destructivos que los que alguien podía imaginar. Era como un retroceso a esos días de Anakin y Padmé. Debía evitar eso, pero ante la negación, cargaba en ella una responsabilidad a la que se negaba por amor. Ella no quería que su amor se volvieran cadenas que la reprimieran. Kylo Ren se negaba a creer que los corazones cambiaban y Rey tenía toda la libertad para que pasara, aunque sonara a dolorosa infidelidad, por lo que cargarla con esas palabras era la peor de las opciones.

Esa situación un tanto surrealista ya tenia su mes a la espalda. Por las conexiones, desarrollaron algo más que odio, un amor algo salvaje en las que palabras eran menos que besos y caricias bajo la ropa. No era un amor como el que tenia hacia sus amigos, suave y dulce, era más loco, rozando a pura droga al no sentirlo. Pero sabían que no podía mantener si ambos estaban en bandos opuestos, por lo que acabo siendo él quien volvía solo por no cumplir las duras ordenes de matarla de Snoke. Aquello fue duro, pero un campo de lirios comparados con lo que vino después. Ya la gente creía que ese "amor" era falso y lleno de oscuridad con muy malos deseos, completamente tóxica, ellos no escucharon e intentaron mantenerse ante todo: aquel consejo de guerra de la nueva República llena de falsos hipócritas, un duro Luke Skywalker, sus amigos con las manos cerca de la pistola y la desaprobación de Leia. Intentaron ser fuertes y demostrar que era más que un amor abusivo, era dulce y tierno.

Pero cada día era se volvía algo más imposible.

Ya se había esfumado la delgada línea que trataban de defender. Ambos se negaban a ver lo que era lo más evidente.

Rey estaba cansada tanto física como mentalmente. Los entrenamientos constantes, no solo los suyos, en los que ayudaban a ven la tenían tan agotada que llevaba tiempo sin ayudar a la resistencia. Intentaba parecer fresca, la Rey que podía ganar a cualquier chica aviadora como Pava, pero estaba tan resentida que no podía lograr mantener un equilibrio que estuviera bien con ambos. Pero lo que había ayudado y la verdadera razón estaba en su cabeza. Ese amor que juraba tener se había vuelto obligación con Ben o Kylo Ren. Aquellas palabras, "solo lo hago por ti", habían entrado finalmente en su cabeza y no la dejaban descansar. Ese peso que él no podía percibir con la fuerza estaba lleno de frustración y carencias, de ver como su meta nunca llegaba. Ella apostaba por él, por el regreso de alguien de la luz que había aprendido y era mejor persona, alguien útil para la Resistencia, nada más lejos de la realidad: no era la persona que ella creía realmente. Creía tan ciegamente en su posible cambio de actitud que no se había parado a pensar que ella tenía el problema al poner una meta irreal lleno de falsas expectativas. Eso podía con ella misma y con su pareja.

Kylo Ren, o Ben Solo iba cambiado, eso era innegable, pero no como ella quería y eso lo frustraba verdaderamente. De aquel Caballero de Ren solo quedaba el nombre. Sintió que debía dar de él hasta lo que no tenía para verla sonreír de esa forma que tanto amaba. Quería esforzarse hasta el límite por cambiar a algo que ella se merecía, que su lucha ante aquellos que no creían en ella no era real, pero odiaba no alcanzar hasta las metas más sencillas. Era un completo inútil. Si le decía que "solo lo hacía por ella" era porque era verdad, no creía que sus corazones fueran a cambiar de sentimientos. Pedía todos los días que no creyera en los demás y que todo era una obligación que le imponía a su chica. Sabía que se había vuelto totalmente dependiente a las muestras de afecto y cariño que le tenía Rey. Las ansiaba en todo momento. Podía ser un error, migajas antes de llegar a la verdadera meta que se habían impuesto, pero los necesitaba más que el aire.

Si ambos lo veían bien, ¿por qué todo se mostraba mal?

Porque cada vez había menos comunicación. Cada vez se tenían menos confianza a pesar de esos lazos y conexiones, eludían buscar la verdadera naturaleza del problema, el porque ya no disfrutaban y solo sufrían psicologicamente para complacer la "necesidad" del otro. Esa respuesta a la que le tenían miedo, pues les daría solo dos caminos a un futuro incierto. Un futuro al que le tenían gran miedo por no saber si podrían seguir juntos en un mañana sin ese sufrimiento innecesario. Ese posible quizás donde se separen y no vuelvan a encontrar alguien que los haga sentir igual, quedando en completa soledad. La negación a volver a sentir eso era lo que los mantenía estancados.

\- Tu me amas, ¿verdad?- aquella pregunta tomo de imprevisto a Kylo Ren. Él seguía abrazo a ella en aquel lugar de entrenamiento, pensaba que le preguntaría si lo volvían a intentar con ese entrenamiento, no eso

\- Con toda mi alma- respondió sin titubear, intentando encontrar su dulce mirada. Solo encontró uno de cansancio. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable- ¿Y tu?

\- También- esperaba algo más, como "también te amo", pero solo escucharlo de esa forma, sintió que era algo obligatorio. Se negaba a sentir que la iba perdiendo

La besó para estar seguro de que no la había perdido. Ella correspondía de forma inmediata, perdiendo sus dedos en el espesor de su cabello, con esa pasión que lo enloquecía.

Servía como autoengaño. Servía para convencerse de que estar en esa situación sentimental era la más segura para ambos.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ha nacido/visto la luz por un par de cosas que han ocurrido.
> 
> He de decir que no esperaba escribir esto (un Reylo tóxico) pues es el argumento favorito de los anti-reylos: decir que es una pareja tóxica, abusiva, incesto etc. (pues antes había gente que defendía que el padre de Rey era Han Solo hasta que Daisy Ridley lo desmintió y por la posibilidad de que sea una Skywalker. Por todo lo demás es exageración pura de las escenas de TFA) y realmente estoy en contra de cualquier Anti-Ship pues solo saben crear odio (en serio, hay cada post que se pasa de castaño oscuro) y los antis son los primeros en meterse con los shippers (más de uno ya ha tenido problemas o comentarios realmente desagradables, como para dejar el trabajo en el que estaban), algo realmente fuera de lugar.
> 
> Sin dar más el tostón, hasta la próxima


End file.
